Titans Undead
by erebus13th
Summary: He just got his wish and Joined the Titans now the world is ending. Contains Character death and maybe adult situations later.


**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Teen Titans or the Characters therein only the OC.**  
**Warning don't read if you can't stand death.**

Chapter 1

The Outbreak

I can't believe all this has happened. First I get my wish and join the Titans, then the all hell breaks loose. At first we thought it was just a few people who went a little nuts then more and more of them showed up and now... we where just lucky to get away or at least some of us.

One month ago

"Welcome to the team Giga." Robin said as the team pulls party poppers except for Raven.  
"Yes welcome friend Giga!" yelled Starfire.  
"Thanks guys." I said while grinning and rubbing the back of his neck. "I can't believe you all let me join you guys."  
"Why wouldn't we?" questioned Beastboy "After the way you stopped those guys, they didn't know what hit 'em."  
"I just did what I thought I should." I said sheepishly.  
"Well it was impressive is all I gotta say." said Cyborg excitedly. Suddenly the klaxons goes off.  
"Whats that?" I wondered. "That's the emergency alert signal." explained Robin as he rushes to the master console.  
After a few rapid key strokes the image on the center screen changed to an image of mass panic on one of the city streets.  
From the looks of it people are running around. Some look to be attacking some of the others but the ones attacking only seem to be walking.  
"Team we got to get down there and stop this and see whats causing it." said Robin in a hurried tone. "Titans Go!"  
Robin yelled as we all scramble to get the scene, Starfire and Raven took to the sky as Beastboy, Robin, Cyborg and me hopped in Cyborgs car.  
"Sweet car." "Thanks its my baby." Cyborg said with a grin.

When we arrived at the scene it was a mess. People were still running but the ones that weren't seemed to be biting the people on the ground.  
"Dude what are they doing?" exclaimed Beastboy.  
"I'm not sure but we need to get those people off the ones on the ground but don't hurt them, we don't know whats wrong with them but they are still people." commanded Robin.  
In response to this Raven pushed some of them while I tried to knock some of them out with a low voltage shock.  
Beastboy turned into a long horn bull to try and push some of them.  
Cyborg and Starfire pulled some of them off. While Cyborg was trying to grab one of the attackers by the back of the shirt he turns and tried to bite his arm.  
"Careful y'all these guys are biters."  
Just as he said this Beastboy lets out a cry in pain as the ones that he was trying to herd away turn and bite him all along his shoulders and front legs.  
"Beastboy!" cried Starfire as Beastboy turned back into his human form.  
Starfire swooped down and picked him up while knocking the crazed people away from him.  
Robin meanwhile went around knocking them back and throwing bolos around others.  
When the rest of us finish rounding up the crazed people we headed over to where the people who were attacked.  
Robin checked the vitals on some while I felt for the electrical impulses on others. Theres was nothing, no pulse, no signal, nothing.  
Robin confirmed this a few moments later stating "They're dead. All of them are dead."  
"Robin!" Starfire called out. "Beastboy is hurt!" We rushed over to see that he did have several bite marks on him along the back of his neck and on his arms.  
"Let me try to help him." Raven said as she started to try to heal the wounds for him.  
"They're not closing." she stated. "Let me help we might be able to do it together." I said.  
She nodded and we attempted to heal him together. "It's still not working." she said. "Look its alright. We'll bandage me up and you'll see in a few days I'll be just fine." Beastboy said with a slight look of worry on his face.

That's when the people who died started to move again. I was the first to notice.  
"Um... guys those people we said were dead." Everybody said "Yeah?" in questioning tones.  
"Well someone didn't tell them that." I said as I pointed over to the newly reanimated corpses.  
We then noticed that the people we subdued were starting to get up again. "I think we need to leave now." said Raven.  
"We need to do something about them." Robin said while pointing at the now walking corpses.  
"And what are we supposed to do about them right now, I mean the ones we subdued just got back up and from the looks of it the ones they killed get right back up too, not to mention Beastboy's hurt." I said.  
"Lets come back after we take care of Beastboy and figure some of this out" Cyborg said.  
"Alright let's go then so we can get back as quick as possible" conceded Robin. We all scrambled to help Beastboy up and hurry back to Cyborg's car.

When we finally made it back to the Tower Beastboy had visibly paled and had started running a nasty fever.  
We quickly took him to the medical wing to try to disinfect his injuries as well as bandage them.  
By the time we finished he was shaking badly and looked to be two shades paler.  
"Guys I don't think he's doing so hot" said Cyborg in a worried tone.  
"What is wrong with our friend?" asked Starfire.  
"I can't tell. I mean from the looks of things it looks like he has a nasty infection but an infection this bad usually takes days or weeks to set in. This hasn't even been more than an hour." replied Cyborg.  
"Well did we give him any antibiotics?" Robin asked. "Yes. I gave him the maximum dosage when it appeared to be getting worse."  
"I even tried to again stimulate healthy cell growth by giving him a little juice but it still had no affect." I stated.  
At this time we had him hooked up to an EKG machine watching his vitals quickly deteriorate.  
"He's going to die isn't he?" asked Raven with an undeniable tone of sadness.  
"Unless we can do something to lower his temperature and stop the spread of this infection." Cyborg said solemnly.  
We had already brought out bags of ice and had placed them all around him, his temperature just would not go down.  
At just about two hours after he first got bitten Beastboy pasted away.  
The girls sat over in the corner Starfire wailing while Raven held back her tears.  
Robin punched a nearby wall.  
Cyborg kept going over the data trying to figure out what he could have done to stop this while I kept trying to revive him with jolts to the heart with no avail.  
After about a minute I gave up shocking him and walked away blankly.

No one was paying any attention when Beastboy sat back up.  
When we heard the low groaning sound we all turned and saw what we couldn't possibly have seen, Beastboy was getting up out of bed.  
He was still attached to the EKG machine and it still displayed a flatline proving that he was still indeed dead.  
"BB you ok? You had us worried there." Cyborg said as he walked over and grabbed Beastboys shoulders not paying any attention to the EKG machine.  
Suddenly Beastboy tried to bite Cyborg's arm.  
Cyborg immediately pushed Beastboy down looking quite shocked that his best friend just tried to take a chunk out of his arm.  
Beastboy started to get back up as soon as he hit the floor.  
"Cyborg be careful he's dead already he shouldn't be moving!" I yelled.  
"Then how is he, hmmmm?" questioned Cyborg. "I don't know, I just know that he should still be dead! And dead people don't just get up and start moving."  
When Beastboy finally got all the way up he started heading towards Robin.  
"Easy Beastboy we don't won't to hurt you we just need to get you some help that's all." Robin said as he took up a defensive stance.  
Suddenly Beastboy lunged at Robin trying with all his might to bite into him.  
Robin tried to hold him off but lost his footing because some of Beastboys blood had fallen on the floor when we brought him in.  
Seeing that he was about to make a meal out of Robin I quickly grabbed something and hit him over the head with it.  
He then turned towards me and before he could try to bite me I hit him again this time harder.  
He fell to the floor and didn't get back up this time. "What did you do!?" screamed Cyborg.  
"He was trying to take a bite out of Robin and then me! What did you want me to do!?" I screamed back.  
"He was just sick and needed some help!" Cyborg yelled  
"He was dead and then he came back! Whatever that was it wasn't Beastboy." I said.  
"We could have restrained him or something till we could help him!" Argued Cyborg.  
At this point there was a literal spark going between myself and Cyborg till Raven got between us both with her soul-self stopping us from coming to blows.  
"You both need to cool it and figure out what we are going to do because if this happened here what do you think is happening out there." Raven stated while pointing towards the city.  
"Raven's right. We need to pull our selves together and go help those that can't help them selves." Agreed Robin.  
Starfire still sat in the corner but now her loud wails had turned to quiet sobs.  
Both of us gave each other one final look before conceding to their point. "Just so you know I'm not forgetting this." Cyborg whispered.  
We then headed out into what would turn out to be hell on earth.


End file.
